Non-volatile memory devices that retain stored data in the absence of power are pervasively used in consumer electronic products including cell phones, tablets, personal computers, personal digital assistants, and the like. Unfortunately, many non-volatile memory devices have limitations that make them unsuitable for use as primary storage for these products including higher cost and lower performance when compared to volatile memory devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Examples of older technology non-volatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM) and flash memory. Examples of newer technology non-volatile memory devices include resistive random access memory (RRAM), phase change memory (PCM), spin-transfer torque magneto resistive random access memory (STT-MRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), and many others.
RRAM operates on the basis that a typically insulating dielectric may be made to conduct through formation of a conduction path or filament upon application of a sufficiently high voltage. Formation of the conduction path may occur through different mechanisms, including defects and metal migration. Once the conduction path or filament forms, the filament may be reset (broken, resulting in high resistance) or set (reformed, resulting in lower resistance) by an appropriately applied voltage. Recent data suggests that the conduction path may include many conduction paths, rather than a single path through a single filament. RRAM devices including conductive bridge RAM (CBRAM) and transition metal oxide RRAM are a focal point for current development. In CBRAM devices, metal filaments between two electrodes form the conduction path, where one of the electrodes participates in the reaction. In transition metal oxide RRAM, oxygen vacancy filaments in a transition metal such as hafnium oxide or tantalum oxide form the conduction path.
RRAM devices used in consumer and communication applications may be required to retain data for 10 years at 85 degrees. In contrast, RRAM devices used in industrial and automotive applications may be required to retain data for 10 years at 125°. Further, RRAM devices used in consumer and communication applications often do not have the speed and processing requirements of RRAM devices used in industrial and automotive applications, which allows for simpler cell architectures capable of manufacture using conventional processing technologies. As such, RRAM devices with 1T-1R memory cell architectures may be attractive for use in consumer and communication applications.